Attack on Armin
by Minji-sensei
Summary: AU in which everyone is in college, Eremin yaoi for a friend.


**Written for a friend. I don't watch shingeki no kyojin and I only like Jean, Reiner and sometimes Bertholdt.**

**-Min**

* * *

House parties were college gatherings, usually held by rich students, that were full of three things. Drugs, alcohol, and sex. There were various types of people at those parties, too. The party animals, who got shit-face wasted and ended up riding lawn mowers or breaking into the dean's building and drawing pictures of penises all over his office. The hopeless romantics, who usually attended the parties to hook up or find a possible girl, or boy, friend. There were the people who came for the drugs, usually the ones high on ecstasy on the dance floor doing what looked like a cross between dancing and fucking. And then there were the nerds, who never attended parties.

Eren Jaeger was best known as that guy that impressed everyone with the amount of alcohol he ingested. When he went to his first house party, he had downed an entire keg, shocking not only his host but nearly the entire group of guests gathered around him. He usually left after wiping out half the alcohol, piss-face drunk and stumbling up the stairs to his shared on-campus apartment. He had his reasons for leaving while still drunk; he never actually liked the people who hosted the parties, and he was a very horny drunk. He'd usually come home, try to molest his boyfriend and roommate, Armin, fail, and fall asleep on the floor somewhere while Armin locked himself in the bathroom. There had been one incident where Eren almost broke the door down.

"Yo, I'm home!~" Eren called into the spacious apartment, kicking his shoes off at the door and stumbling inside. Jean, his other roommate, stood up from his spot reading at the kitchen table with a bowl of cereal.

"Lemme just get out of here before you try and jump me, runt." Jean said jokingly as he took his cereal and book to his room, just missing a tackle from the ever-so-plastered Eren.

In too much of a haze, the brunette ignored the comment and got up from the floor where he had fallen in his failed tackle attempt, making his way through the apartment and towards a familiar room. It was undecorated, contrasting his and jean's doors, which had pictures or name plates on them. He tried the door, which was locked.

"Balls." Eren murmured under his breath, staggering back a bit. He swung his leg at the door, breaking it open. The stubborn knob stayed in its place, the rest of the door breaking off of it and swinging open.

"Armin~~" Eren called sweetly into the dark room, approaching a duvet-covered lump on the bed.

"Go back to your room, Eren, you're drunk." Armin murmured, his blonde hair poking out from the duvet.

"C'mooooon, Armin...lets have some fuuun!" The brunette bounced on the bed to make his point.

Usually, the blonde would just handcuff the horny brunette to the shower or hide in Jean's room, but he was actually in the mood for sex. He blamed whatever highly erotic porn Jean was watching before. He debated letting Eren just take him, but then decided the brunette would have to work for it. Defying his timid nature to the best of his abilities, the small blonde sat up suddenly and pulled Eren down onto the bed, sitting on his hips and using the full force of his body weight to hold the drunken male down.

"Are you gonna ride me?" Eren asked, alcohol probably sloshing around his insides and fogging his senses.

"You're gonna have to work for it if you want your dick inside me." Armin's flustered expression betrayed his words as he ground his ass down against Eren's hips.

It was only a matter of time before shirts were removed, and the two sat in front of each other in their underwear. The broken door was left wide open and forgotten, the hallway darkened as their roommate had previously turned all the lights off. Jean was watching from a safe distance as quietly as possible, his head peeping out from the doorway of a room like a child peeping on their parents' arguments or serious conversations.

With a low grunt that sounded close to animalistic, Eren practically surged forward and tackled Armin onto the bed. He smashed their lips together, letting his hands wander all around the blonde's sides. The smaller male arched his back and gave up all dominance once Eren's hands found that one spot on his side that made him moan in such a lewd manner that made even the spectating Jean blush. The brunette grinned impishly and travelled lower with his lips, leaving kiss marks all along his torso and abdomen until he reached the loose boxers that were typically a plain plaid pattern. For a while he just teased Armin, rubbing the other through his boxers and using his mouth through the cloth.

"Am I working hard enough?" Eren asked deviously, smirking up at the blonde.

"Y-yes..." He answered meekly, blushing crimson and covering his eyes with his arms as he moaned particularly loudly.

It was then that Mikasa decided to pay her soon to be husband Eren a visit. Well, he didn't exactly love her yet...but that wasn't the point! Mikasa tossed her muffler over her shoulder and walked in silently, freezing as she heard groaning in the direction of Eren's room. Someone was hurting her husband. She had to kill them. She made her way towards the bedroom, eyes darkened with rage. She yelped as she was pulled into a room quickly, thumping against Jean's chest.

"Let go of me you idiot! Eren's in trouble!" She whispered angrily, her short black hair flying everywhere in her rage. Jean, despite the girl's outrageous strength, held on tight.

"Mikasa, calm the fuck down! He's not in trouble, he's having sex!" She froze.

"Eren...is...?"

"Yes, Mikasa. With Armin."

Mikasa broke, crawling to the spot just below where Jean was watching and staring blankly. Apparently, the couple hasn't heard Mikasa's outburst, as Eren was too busy making Armin turn fifty shades of red.

"Does it feel good?" Eren asked huskily as he removed Armin's half-hard cock from his boxers and stroked it teasingly.

"G-go faster...haah...hnn..." The blonde rocked his hips with the brunette's movements, desperately wanting a faster pace.

By the time the blonde's cock was standing at full attention, which was quite a short length of time, the larger male was also half-hard and removed their underwear, quickly stroking himself and panting lightly.

"Eren is big." Mikasa observed meekly, her mouth in the shape of an 'o' and her eyes wide.

Jean just watched, snickering at the amateurish technique.

"Armin, I'm entering." Eren called boredly as he finished preparing the other's entrance. Armin had thrown his whole 'maek him work 4 dis a$$' idea out the window, as he figured he probably wanted this more than the other.

The blonde grit his teeth as the other entered surprisingly easily, trying to adjust to the foreign object in his ass as quick as possible. Eren, despite his drunken arousal, waited for the blonde to tell him it was alright to move, counting the ceiling tiles to distract himself. Armin squished around a bit, moving his hips this way and that, trying to get adjusted.

"O-okay. You can move now." The blonde averted his gaze as the brunette started slow, waiting for a cue to go faster.

Once that telltale pain face melted away and the blonde looked surprisingly content, eyes closed and the ghost of a smile on his light skinned features as he held his legs up. Gripping the blonde's knees for leverage, he quickened his pace, skin slapping loudly against the other's pale ass. He soon ended up flipping Armin over onto his hands and knees for better leverage, kicking the pillow that was previously under Armin's arse off to some unknown direction.

A soft, plush pillow hit Mikasa square in the face. It fell to the floor, her expression never changing.

"E-Eren...! I'm gonna cum...haah...hnngh..." The brunette grinned at this , pulling the blonde off his hands and knees and into his lap.

He practically bounced the smaller male in his lap, grinning as ribbons of white soon erupted from the blonde's member and said blonde threw his head back, seeing stars. Eren was close to follow, falling onto his side seconds after he came and taking the blonde with him. He must have fucked himself out of his drunken state, because he promptly fell asleep while still inside poor Armin, who was covered in semen and on the verge of crying over how messy it was and how much his bum ached. Removing himself as cautiously as possible, the blonde collapsed next to Eren on the bed, too tired to even clean himself off and pulling up the duvet weakly.

Jean clapped, surprising both Mikasa and Armin, who blushed 50 more shades of red and hid under the covers.

Mikasa fainted, only to wake up later in her bed courtesy of Jean, and assume everything was just a dream. Her husband was still waiting for her. Yep. Totally.


End file.
